Folge 44
Folge 44 thumb|[[Super Sonic Sonics Superform]]thumb|[[Super Shadow Shadows Superform]]thumb|[[Super Silver Silvers Superform]]thumb|[[Burning Blaze Blazes Superform]]thumb|[[Solaris Sonnengott von Soleanna]]thumb|[[Elise Prinzessin von Soleanna]] Elise: Es ist passiert. Iblis ist befreit worden und hat sich mit Mephiles verschmolzen. Silver: Wir müssen ihn besiegen! Shadow: Das ist nicht so einfach. Wir brauchen die 7 Chaos Emeralds dafür. Sonic: Sagtest du 7 Chaos Emeralds? Shadow: Ja. Sonic holt alle 7 hervor Sonic: TADA! Rouge: Wow. Von wo hast du sie? Sonic: Sie waren alle im Death Egg. Eggman hatte alle gehabt! Shard: Dieser Schlitzohr. Tails: Er wollte also alle 7 Chaos Emeralds, Elise und Mephiles! Amy: Das ist krank. Blaze: Ich habe meine 7 Sol Emeralds. Sonic: Gut. Dann wird es Zeit. Silver: Ja. Shadow: Von mir aus. Bereiten wir Mephiles auf seine Vernichtung vor. Sonic: YEAH! Let's do it to it! Sonic wird Super Sonic, Shadow wird Super Shadow, Silver wird Super Silver und Blaze wird Burning Blaze und alle 4 fliegen nach oben zu Solaris! Elise: Ihr schafft das! Oben Super Sonic: Solaris! Bereite dich auf deine zweite und letzte Niederlage vor! Solaris: Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen. Super Shadow: Träum süß. Super Shadow macht Chaos Spear auf Solaris. Solaris: AH! Super Silver: Jetzt bin ich dran! Super Silver nimmt ein paar Felsen mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese und schmettert sie zu Solaris. Solaris: NEIN! HÖRT AUF DAMIT! Burning Blaze: Zeit dich zum Brennen zu bringen, Sonnengott Solaris! Burning Blaze macht einen riesigen Flammenstrahl auf Solaris. Solaris: NARREN! Super Sonic: Zeit dir zu zeigen, wie man auf alle Ewigkeit verschwindet! Super Sonic macht auf Solaris jede Menge Homing Attacks und geht zu den anderen 3 zurück. Super Sonic: Bereit für das große Finale? Super Silver: Klar. Burning Blaze: Natürlich. Super Shadow: Immer wieder gerne. Super Sonic: Dann....auf geht’s! Solaris: NNNNNNEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! Alle 4 schnellen hervor und fliegen in Solaris rein, der explodiert! Rouge: Sie haben es geschafft. Amy: Ich wusste, sie schaffen es! Tails: Ja. Shard: Die Explosion war hübsch. Sonic, Shadow, Silver und Blaze kommen runter gesprungen. Sonic: Haben wir es geschafft? Blaze: Ja. Silver: Ja. Shadow: Rouge, komm jetzt! Rouge: Wenn du meinst. Shadow hält Rouge fest und zückt seinen Chaos Emerald raus. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow und Rouge verschwinden und landen vor dem Commander, der außer sich ist. Commander: Endlich seit ihr da! Omega schießt alles ab! Shadow rennt zu Omega. Shadow: Omega! Was ist los? Omega: MIR WAR LANGWEILIG. Omega stellt sein Feuer ein. Commander: Puh, danke. Endlich gibt er Ruhe. Omega: ICH GEHE ZURÜCK ZUM TRAINING! Omega geht weg. Commander: Und wie war der Auftrag? Shadow: Eclipse? Der war am Ende hin unwichtig. Commander: Was? Ist er jetzt tot oder nicht? Rouge: Nein, ist er nicht. Commander: Geht es euch gut!? Rouge: Die schlimmere Bedrohung wurde Mephiles the Dark. Und Solaris. Commander: Solaris? Der Sonnengott von Soleanna? Wollt ihr mich...? Rouge: Nein, Commander. Commander: Ich will es von Shadow hören. Rouge: Und ich werde wieder mal nicht gefragt. Shadow: Ja. Solaris war die Bedrohung. Commander: Ich wusste, ich hätte Omega mit euch gehen lassen sollen. Maria: Abraham, beruhige dich. Commander: OK. Und ihr beide, wegtreten! Shadow und Rouge laufen aus dem Raum raus. Rouge: Ähm Shadow? Shadow: Was? Rouge: Wer war dieses gelbe Igelmädchen? Shadow: Maria. Rouge: Du gibst nie auf oder? Shadow: Was? Aber... -facepalm- In Soleanna Blaze: Ich muss jetz auch gehen. Bye alle zusammen! Amy: Bleib doch ein bisschen länger, Blaze! Cream: Ja, Miss Blaze! Cheese: Chao Chao Chao! Blaze: Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Doch nachdem alles vorüber ist, muss ich leider schnell fort hier, bevor mich die Zone Cops erwischen. Sonic: OK. War schön mit dir. Silver: Ja. Blaze: Ach ja, Silver? Silver: Ja? Blaze: Sei nicht mehr so naiv. (Folge 39) Blaze macht ein Portal auf und springt rein. Das Portal schließt sich. Blaze: Endlich ist die Sache mit Mephiles und Iblis vorbei. Marine: G'day, mate! Blaze: Und dich hatte ich die ganze Zeit vergessen, Marine. Marine: Wat? Blaze: Egal. Die Sol Emeralds müssen wieder in Sicherheit. Vorallem dieser hier. Blaze zeigt auf den Sol Emerald, wo Psyche gefangengenommen wurde. (Folge 41) Marine: Warum? Blaze: Da ist Psyche drinnen. In Soleanna Silver: Oh, wir müssen leider auch jetzt gehen. Shard: Ja? Silver: Ja, Shard. Sonic: OK. Bye Pothead! Silver: Bye, Iblis Trigger! Elise: Tschau Silver. Silver: Tschau Elise. Irgendwann sieht man sich wieder. Silver und Shard gehen weg und fahren mit dem Zug nach New Mobotropolis zum König. Silver: Wieder da. Shard: Elias? Was ist los? Elias: War die Lage wirklich kritisch? Silver: Ja. Elias: Und was ist mit Solaris? Herr Who sagte es mir. Silver: Ausradiert von der Existenz! Elias: Perfekt. Shard: Über was redet ihr? Silver: Ich habe mich absichtlich komisch verhalten. Shard: Also war es ein Auftrag der...? Elias: Der Secret Freedom Fighters, ja. Shard: Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, würde ich euch dafür töten. Das war nicht cool, Bro. Not cool! In Soleanna Sonic: Tja und jetzt uns Prinzessin: Wir müssen leider sie verlassen. Elise: Schade. Dennoch: Danke Sonic. Elise umarmt Sonic. Sonic: Hey nichts zu danken. Amy: Können wir gehen? Sonic: OK. Sally: SONIC! Sonic: Was, Sal? Sally: Es geht um Amy. Amy: Um mich? Sally: Ja. In Mercia. König Rob möchte dich gerne sehen. Amy: Rob? Aber gerne! Sally: Ich werde Bunnie zurück nach New Mobotropolis begleiten. Genau wie die Forget me Knots, Antoine, Rotor, Cream, Cheese, Big und Froggy. NICOLE: Und was ist mit mir, Sally? Sally: Du begleitest Sonic, Amy und Tails. NICOLE: OK. Sonic: OK. Dann los, auf nach MERCIA! Auf Angel Island Knuckles: Da unten ist Mercia. JS: Da unten ist schön viel Wald. Knuckles: Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gefühl darüber. Locke: Wenn du der Sache nachgehen möchtest, kann dein alter Herr auf den Master Emerald aufpassen. Knuckles: Danke Dad! OK. Ab nach unten! In Moebius Mephiles landet auf dem Boden und lebt. Mephiles: Was ist das für ein Ort? Wo bin ich? Naja egal. Erstmal muss etwas zerstört werden. Hahahahahahahaha! Die Soleanna Arc. ist fertig! Und jetzt geht’s ab nach Mercia! Was passiert da? Kategorie:Folgen